


Binge Watching With a Gremlin

by PastelGalaxies18



Category: Danganronpa, danganronpa v3 - Fandom
Genre: Danganronpav3, F/M, Fluff, Gremlin - Freeform, Ilovethisficsomuch, Kissing, Kokichi - Freeform, Kokichiouma, Ouma - Freeform, Rat, Romance, danganronpa - Freeform, thewalkingdead, tvshows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelGalaxies18/pseuds/PastelGalaxies18
Summary: You and Kokichi, your best friend, watch a tv show.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s almost time.....

Your heart was beating in your chest as you looked at the large clock in the foyer.

6:30.... he promised....

As your heart rhythmically beat in your chest, you kept your eyes square at your front door.

After a few minutes, someone walked up to it.

You smiled, and breathed a sigh of relief. 

He’s here.

And then it started.

The rapid tapping of the doorbell that he always did.

Dingdongdingdongdingdongdi-

It was interrupted by you opening the door and playfully hitting his shoulder.

“Knock it out!” You shouted sarcastically.

“What?? What did I do?” He asked with a playful grin on his face. 

Kokichi Ouma. Your best friend.

You pointed to the doorbell. 

“That. Is what you did. I’m not risking electrical bills through the roof because you wanna play a little prank.” You explained to him, as you did the exact same way every time he did it.

And as usual, he pretended not to remember the reason why you didn’t want him to mash on the doorbell.

“What? I don’t seem to recall doing it more than once!” He looked at you innocently and giggled.

“Nishishi! Just kidding! Fine..... I won’t mash your doorbell anymore..” he said in a serious tone.

“Uh huh. That’s what you say every time.” You reply, arching your brow.

He stretched his arms behind his head lazily. “I meeeeaaaan it this time though!” He said nonchalantly.

Shaking your head, you patted the couch, gesturing him to sit. You sat on the opposite end of him and pulled out the snacks. Grape Panta and Ruffles. 

“Aw Hell ya!” Kokichi shouted. “You remembered my favorite drink!” He said with a giddy smile.

“Only because you won’t shut up about it every 5 seconds.” You mumble. 

Pretending not to hear you, he grabs a Panta and opens it. 

“So..... what do you wanna watch?” You ask Kokichi smoothly.

“Ummmmm.... ooo! You’ve been talking about this show....what is it....oh! The Walking Dead! I’ve been interested about that.” He said playfully.

“The Walking Dead? But I wouldn’t want to give the wittle baby nightmares....” you said jokingly.

“Why you!” He slapped your arm playfully. “I won’t have nightmares! I’m a grown ass man!” He said with anger in his voice.

Teasingly raising the remote above his head so he can’t reach, he jumped up to try and grab it. 

“Come on (y/n)! Lemme have it!” He said in a whiny tone.

“Fiiiiine. You’re no fun, Kichi.” You say lazily, and handed him the remote.

He flipped on Walking Dead.

All throughout the show, he seemed very intrigued, and even though you started watching on opposite sides of the couch, you ended up right next to each other. Eventually, there was a jump scare, and you never thought Kokichi would jump at it. He was so surprised that he grabbed onto you when it happened, leaving you blushing.

You looked at Kokichi, he was breathing heavily, and sweat beaded his forehead. 

“Kichi, are you scared?” You asked a shaking Kokichi.

“N-No! I’m n-not sc-cared at a-all!” He said through quivering breaths.

Leaning closer to you, he rested his head on your shoulder. After a while, you heard light snoring and felt his heavy breathing. Did he fall asleep? 

“Kichi, I know your lying, get up.” You shook him. He didn’t budge.

“Kichi!” You shouted, and his eyes shot open as he sat up.

“Whaaaat? I was having funnnnnnn!” He said lazily.

“I thought you were scared!” You said scornfully.

“That.... was a lie. I just wanted to get closer to you.” He said carefreely.

You didn’t know how red you were, but you assumed it was somewhere in the tomato stage. 

“W-What?” You asked, confused.

“I think you heard me~” Kokichi said as he looked up at you. 

It was all a blur. The next thing you know, his lips were pressed against yours, and then, as quick as they arrived, he pulled away.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for sooooo long! Phew! I’m so glad I finally got this off my chest!” He has his same giddy smile as he looked at you.

You were frozen. Kokichi, your best friend, the guy you were crushing on for years now, just kissed you. You were in shock.

“You’re lying again aren’t you?” You suddenly realized.

“Am not! I hate liars!” He said defensively.

You crossed your arms and arched your brow.

“Nice try Kokichi.” You say, “You got me.”

“But I’m not lying this time! I’ll show you I’m not lying!” He said courageously.

He eagerly pressed his lips to yours once more, and as you stood there frozen, you realized that this was your goddamned chance. You slowly kissed back, and wrapped your arms around his neck. He was struggling to find a place to put his arms, but ultimately settled on your hips. He hummed into your mouth as he brushed his tongue on your bottom lip. You opened your mouth and he slipped his tongue in, the passion of it all overheating your system. After a while, he pulled away, out of breath, and rested his head against yours. You both fell asleep on the couch, cuddled in blankets, with the sound of zombies pulling you to sleep.

This was the best idea you ever had.


	2. Discord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a discord now!

I have a discord now! If you all want to ask me questions or fanfic ideas or just to send memes, my discord is  
PastelGalaxies#6471  
The server is   
Is This Despair?  
I hope y’all enjoy and join!!:)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all like my one shots. This one was fun to write and I had about 1,000,000 fangirl attacks when I was writing it. If there are any spelling or grammar mistakes let me know plz.


End file.
